Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie
is the first movie made for the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart that premiered April 16, 2005, including the 1st movie of all ''Pretty Cure movie series.'' Synopsis The movie initiates with its main antagonist, the Dark Witch, revealing the view of her crystal ball and preparing to steal the Garden of Hope's Diamond Line. As one of the servants of the Dusk Zone, she orders a bat-formed Zakenna to prepare the ship. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka are eating at Tako Cafe, and Akane says that if Nagisa keeps eating so fast and improperly, she'll never find a boyfriend. Nagisa proves that she'll find someone who will love her just like she is. Hikari asked if she meant Fujimura Shougo from high school, while Nagisa got all blushed and kept denying. Then he accidentally came near with Kimata. Nagisa's face shifted red and had takoyaki crumbs on her face, and tried to see him, but accidentally tuned over the table. When he said hello to her, she barely answered to him. After they ran back to practice, she barely wished them good luck. After the boys left, Akane, Hikari, and Honoka were laughing in front of Nagisa, making her feel offended and almost went away, before Honoka noticed a diamond on her neck. Nagisa returned and everyone said it's really pretty. Akane-san said that she gifted this to herself for her birthday. While everyone were looking at the diamond, someone with a brown coat and hat was watching them. Then Akane-san gave Hikari a short break. The three went to the playground and kept talking about the diamond. Mipple said that she'd like to have one, and Mepple said that he'll definitely give her one someday. They got into love-love mode, but suddenly returned to their commune forms, sensing a stalker. There is a hidden figure in the brown coat and hat, asking if they are really Pretty Cure. The girls were prepared to fight, and that figure kept asking them. Then more voices came from the invisible figure and he took of his coat. It appeared there were many things inside him and they started attacking Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari. The girls transformed into Pretty Cure and Shiny Luminous. They defeated those things, but it appeared to be normal frog mascots with elastic arms. They reveal to be that they were testing the Cures because they wanted them to protect their home world, the Garden of Hope. They explained their story about the Dark Witch, trying to thief their precious Diamond Line. Mipple, Mepple, and Pollun said that it's probably something similar to the Garden of Light's Prism Stones. They will help them; however, Hikari notices Akane will be really busy today. Then Honoka's grandma came, and they had to hide everyone in the closet. She asked to take off the laundry because it's going to rain. Later, the mascots kept asking them to come right now. They said, that they'll give them charms - the proofs of courageous warriors in the Garden of Hope, which were diamonds. Pollun asked them to go, because he wants to see it. Everyone asked, and Nagisa accepts their invitation. The mascots took the girls outside and used their diamonds and a chant "Kaeru Pyoko Pyoko Mi Pyoko Pyoko, Awasete Pyoko Pyoko Mu Pyoko Pyoko" to transport the girls into the Garden of Hope. The girls were in a huge diamond, and the whole Garden of Hope was one huge diamond-shaped planet. When they landed, Mipple, Mepple and Pollun were unconscious. Then Nagisa saw a lot of diamonds outside. Honoka was impressed, and Hikari was worried, because she has to help out at the cafe. Nagisa asked, where is the Diamond Line, and Marquis proclaimed that it's at the end of the road. Nagisa asked will they fly, but Round protested that they can use this only to travel outside the Garden of Hope: to walk, making everyone fed up. Meanwhile, the bat Zakenna informed the Dark Witch, that Pretty Cure and Luminous came to the Garden of Hope. The girls finally reached the palace. They entered inside, and heard something. Marquis notices that it's probably the Prince of the Garden of Hope, practicing his swordplay. Nagisa reacted bewildered and surprised that the Prince looks identical to Fujimura Shougo, while Honoka and Hikari remain neutral. Later, the mascots presented the girls the protector of the Fountain of Hope, the Kero Kero God, which is a frog monument. Then the girls entered the palace and met the Queen of the Garden of Hope. The Queen congratulated the girls, and her butler showed girls the Diamond Line - a bracelet, a pendant and 2 earrings made from diamonds. Today is the only day in the year that Queen wears it, which is her birthday, and it gives hope to all the worlds, and if the Diamond Line is stolen, then all the hope is lost and all the worlds (including Garden of Rainbows) will be deserted in darkness, before the trio agreed to help them. Later, when the mascots told girls about the party, Square opposes the Cures' help, and proves that the warriors should be protecting the Diamond Line, and now walks away. Later, the mascots told girls about the party, and Pollun awakened. He met Marquis and they became friends. Honoka follows to talk with Square, but when they tried talking, he just ran away. Later, all 3 girls got in dresses for the party. Then Square started making fun of them, that they can't work alone, only by combining their powers. Nagisa got furious at him and ran away, which makes Mepple follow her. Then the prince came, and asked, did the witch already came. Honoka lied, that she went to patrol outside. Meanwhile, everything started and the Queen came out wearing the Diamond Line. She blessed the diamonds of the citizens, and went outside. Dark Witch interrupted the celebration and begins to attack with her Zakenna, formed into a pirate ship. The knights tried battling her, and she transformed front of her ship to shark Zakenna. Without Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari could just watch. Then Hikari transformed to Luminous to fight until Nagisa comes, but she was beaten by one shot... The witch triumphantly stole the Diamond Line from the Queen,According to the Dark Witch, she is one of the servants of the Dusk Zone, and her goal is to resurrect the Dark King with the Diamond Line, since all the world will be imbalanced. Luminous halted her, but the witch knock her unconscious. Nagisa finally arrived to transform to Pretty Cure. They tried fighting back, but they become flimsy, before the Dark Witch disappears. Everyone, especially Square, blamed Black, but Mipple and Mepple defend her. Sadly enough, Black just apologized to everyone and went away crying. Black was crying in the balcony, when the prince came. He said, that it's not only her fault. No matter how much he practices swordplay, in the end he just didn't had enough bravery to fight. He forces Black to retrieve his clover charm for protection. Then Black was walking the hall when White called her. They decided to go and take back the bracelet. Everyone (except Square, who was still thinking of them as burdens) seemed to be forgiven Black. Without the Diamond Line, the Fountain of Hope started parching, and the Garden of Hope started being wrecked too. Then everyone flied to the place where the witch is with the same spell. The prince tried to follow them, but he couldn't travel without his charm. The gang reached the ship graveyard - place where the witch lives, and her bat Zakenna broke the diamond, making them fall. White had to save Black from falling, because she can't swim. Everyone were fighting these bats. One was about to defeat Pretty Cure, but the witch eliminates it, pondering that the bat was rather weak; now, she prepares to battle the Cures. Square tries punching her with his elastic abilities, but she moved quickly and used a move on Square. Pretty Cures decided to use Marble Screw Max, but the witch dodged the move with her gigantic dark element. Now, every ship was set ablaze. The girls tried to save everyone, but Marquis was missing, and Round finds his torn cape. Square blamed Pretty Cure, but everyone else said, that it was the witch's fault. Then the charms reacted to the bracelet in order to discover Marquis. In the Dark Witch's lair, something was shining in the witch's feather collar. It was Marquis hiding behind her. The Cures were fighting against the bats to proceeded to the witch and steal the ball from the Dark Witch. Pretty Cure were battling the witch, while the mascots carried the bracelet into the Garden of Hope, and started carrying it to the palace. Meanwhile, Hikari awakened in her room and saw what was left from the Garden of Hope. Pretty Cure were battling the witch, when Black remembered, that today is a sale at chocolate store, and because of that witch she won't get in time to buy them (that won't be important to this plot, though). They almost defeated the witch, but she fired her move right in front of the girls' faces, making them collapse. Then Marquis came out of the ship to the Black, and the witch flew back to the castle to take back the bracelet. The prince wields a horse to help the knights, and took the bracelet. Hikari came too, and together they carried the bracelet to the palace. Marquis cried of Pretty Cure. He said the spell, but nothing happened. He started crying again, but the charm the prince gave to Black reacted. The witch sent her bat Zakenna to fight the frog mascots, while she herself headed to palace. Prince and Hikari got to the palace, but the witch quickly appears. Prince tried battling the witch with his sword, but he was trembling, even though he faces his fear. The Dark Witch fired at the prince, but Hikari sacrificed herself, and passes out. Then Black and White got mad and stood to fight. The witch summoned dozen of bat Zakennas, and Black and White defeated them with one blast. The witch transformed to her true form and started attacking cures. The girls were weak, but they still stood. White said, that for them to losing is "Really unbelievable". They stood up, but Hikari was still unconscious. The Queen now regenerates and commands everyone to give their powers to the girls. They have to believe in the cures and the diamonds. Everyone stood in circle around the cures, and gave them powers. Hikari woke up being transformed to Luminous. The Dark Witch summons her attack at everyone, but Square sacrificed himself barely to deny the attack. Everyone, including Square, gave the girls their charms. They transformed into golden versions, and have the ability to fly and were too fast for the witch. Then Marquis remembered that there is a soft spot of the Dark Witch: her stomach. They used the golden version of Extreme Luminario, and defeated the witch. The Garden of Hope and the Fountain of Hope reverted to normal. After a really tearful goodbye, the girls returned back to their home. When Hikari came back, Akane said that it's still her break. Honoka worried, that she didn't took off the laundry her grandma mentioned earlier. Then Nagisa saw a frog outside. Honoka claims that it's the Kero Kero God. The girls decided to try flying just the 2 of them, but nothing happened, reminding this playfully. Characters Pretty Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Movie Exclusive Characters *Round *Square *Oval *Heart *Pear *Triliant *Marquis *Queen of the Garden of Hope *Prince of the Garden of Hope Villains *Dark Witch *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Yukishiro Sanae Trivia *All of the names of the frogs are names of precious stones or types of cuts made to these stones *This is the first time in the series fountain of something is mentioned, followed by Futari wa Pretty Cure: Splash Star *"Kaeru Pyoko Pyoko Mi Pyoko Pyoko, Awasete Pyoko Pyoko Mu Pyoko Pyoko" is a famous Japanese tongue twister, translating into "Take two sets of three frog croaks, add them together and make it six croaks". *In the 2nd trailer, Cure Black and White's earrings are discolored as platinum, instead of gold, like on their original second season. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart